Being married to a Malfoy is hard MaKayla Malfoy
by NatalieLG
Summary: MaKayla Malfoy had been married to Draco for 2 years now, and it's been hard. A year ago she gave birth to Heather, but Draco wasn't happy. He wanted a son to continue the family name. This is about the life of MaKayla and Heather Malfoy. This is a future
1. The trip to Dumbledore Manor

Author: Natalie.  
  
Title: Being married to a malfoy is hard.  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, they are the property of J.K.Rowling. Any charcters introuduced belong to myself.  
  
Summary: MaKayla Malfoy had been married to Draco for 2 years now, and it's been hard. A year ago she gave birth to Heather, but Draco wasn't happy. He wanted a son to continue the family name. This is about the life of MaKayla and Heather Malfoy.  
  
"I'm going out!"  
  
The door slammed shout at the sound of that angry voice. Thats all I ever heard, the angry voice echoing around me and my daughter, that angry voice belonging to my husband. I look at my daughter, at her beautiful face, resembling her fathers every last feature.  
  
"Mommy" She cried out.  
  
I ran over to her and picked her up. When I hugged her it was if my whole body fell to the ground with guilt. MaKayla picked up the phone and dialled the long 11 digit number. She put the phone to her ear and waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's me, please don't put the phone down we need to talk" She cried when the reciever picked up. It was too late though, as soon as it was picked up it was slammed down again. She cupped her hands and hid her face.  
  
"Stop being so pathetic" A cold voice sneered.  
  
"Draco" MaKayla looked up,"When did you get home?"  
  
"Long enough to see you sobbing like a pathetic imbosil" He growled,"I told you not to call him. It's dangerous!"  
  
Makayla put the blacket back over Heather which she had kicked of.  
  
"I know, but I need to know what happened" "I've told you what happened!" Draco stormed out, knocking some of Heathers alphabet blocks down and muttering something nasty about Makayla and Heather.  
  
"Don't you dare say that again Draco!" She screamed as she heard what he said.  
  
"What?" He sneered, walking back into the room,"Oh the part where I called your Mother a filthy mudblood or the bit where I said I wish Heather was-"  
  
Slap!  
  
MaKayla had hit Draco, sending him to the floor. He slowly pulled himself back up and glared directly into her eyes.  
  
"Don't ever, ever hit me again you filthy cow!" He shouted, before punching her her hard in the stomach. She fell back onto the sofa where Heather was sleeping and shrilled in pain.  
  
"Oh shut up! You'd make a bloody magpie jealous. But I swear if you react that way to me again, you will get more than a punch" He screamed, waking Heather up.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Im not your daddy, you dirty little scrap" He sneered, before pulling of her blanket and throwing it into her face.  
  
"Leave her alone" MaKayla choked.  
  
Draco smiled and put his face nose-to-nose close to hers.  
  
"Oh yeah, Or what?"  
  
He kissed her forcefully before grabbing his coat, walking outside and slamming the door behind him. "I'll tell you or what!" She whispered to herself.  
  
"Mummy, where daddy?" Heather babbled.  
  
"He's gone. This is our chance, come on baby" She said, before picking up Heather and running up the stairs. She made her way into the large bedroom and pulled a large green suitcase from under the bed.  
  
"You miss can sit in here" MaKayla told Heather as she put her into the carry cot in the corner of the room. She walked over to the wardrobe and started pulling all of her clothes out and throwing them into the case. She then moved onto Heather's clothes and put them on top. When the case was full, she zipped it up and picked up Heather.  
  
She then picked up her wand from the table and cast the spell to make the suitcase hover behind her as she made her way back down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy?" Heather kept saying.  
  
"No Heather, where going to see uncle Dumbledore" MaKayla smiled, as she ticked Heather's nose. Heather giggled and MaKayla picked up the mirror Dumbledore had secretly given her for her birthday.  
  
"Uncle Albus, are you there?" She said into the mirror.  
  
"Of course I am" A voice said, as Dumbledore's face appeared in the mirror,"What is it?"  
  
"Me and Draco have fallen out. Can I come and stay with you please?"  
  
"Of course you can. When will you been arriving?" He asked.  
  
"Well I would apperate but i've got Heather so i'll have to catch the knight bus. I'll be there in about half an hour"  
  
"Ok then, I'll be ready" He smiled before fading into the mirror.  
  
"Right you, ready?" Makayla asked Heather.  
  
She nodded and pointed at her alphabet blocks.  
  
"Oh, mummy nearly fogot them, silly mummy" She said, putting Heather down and picking them up.  
  
"Right, lets go"  
  
She walked outside with heather in her arms and put her wand high in the air. Suddenly she heard a swishing noise and a purple bus came flying arounf the corner.  
  
"Hello ma'am, I'm Stan" Said a man, who looked as though he hadn't changed in years.  
  
"Hi, I'm MaKayla would you be able to take me to Dumbledore Manor please?" She asked, slowly.  
  
"Of course MaKayley. Thats 11 sickles unless you want-"  
  
"No, we just want to travel thank you, and the name MaKayla, not MaKayley"  
  
"Ok sorry ma'am" He said.  
  
MaKayla staggered on the bus with Heather in her arms and the suitcase hovering behind her.  
  
"That compartment over there please" Stan said, pointing to two emprty chairs by a window. She walked to the compartment and sat down, putting Heather on the spare chair.  
  
"Daddy?" Heather asked again.  
  
"No Heather, Daddy's gone!" She whispered,"Forever"  
  
Heather looked into MaKayla's eyes and looked confused. She impersonated Draco hitting MaKayla and shook her head.  
  
"No more?"  
  
"No draling. Daddy won't hurrrr"  
  
The bus had braked suddenly and sent Heather flying of her chair.  
  
"Stop for MaKayley and baby" A voice shouted.  
  
MaKayla sighed and picked up Heather.  
  
"We're coming!" She called.  
  
"Here's the money" She said handing the 11 sickles to Stan.  
  
"Thanks ma'am. Good night and Goodbye" He said, waving frantically to her.  
  
"Yes bye Stan" She laughed, as the doors shut and the bus flew of.  
  
She looked infront of her and saw the large white mansion infront of her.  
  
"Uncle Albus!" She called, running towards the character standing the the doorway.  
  
"I thought I heard the brakes from an unforgetable bus" He smiled, his eyes twinkling,"Come on in" "Of course" MaKayla smiled.  
  
"Does Draco still not know of our family relations?" He asked as Makayla walked into the pure white living room.  
  
"I can't tell him. He won't need to know anyway. I know about his affair with Parkinson. I don't love him anymore" She said, putting a sleepy Heather on the sofa.  
  
"Not Makayla, you don't mean that" Albus said, sitting in the big throne like chair.  
  
"I do. He hit me again today and told Heather he wasn't her father. He's evil"  
  
"Well your mother did -"  
  
"Please don't say I told you so. I came here because I can trust you to keep my secrets and back me up" MaKayla said quickly.  
  
"You know you can trust me. Do you want to put Heather up in the spare room upstairs?" He asked, seeing she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Yes, are the beds made?"  
  
"I had Yolly do it earlier for me" He smiled, as the small house elf walked in and sat beside Dumbledore. Makayla carried Heather up the spiral staircase and walked into the large room. There was a double canopy bed and a small cot.  
  
MaKayla gently got Heather dressed for bed and layed her in her cot.  
  
"I love you" She whispered before walking out of the room and shutting the door.  
  
"So Uncle Albus, hows Minerva?"  
  
"Oh sees fine. That bad leg of hers was playing up the last time I saw her though" He smiled.  
  
"Speaking of seeing people. I saw Ron and Cho weasley the other day in the library. They make a lovely couple" MaKayla smiled.  
  
"Yes, I saw Harry and Hermione Potter at the ministry aswell on tuesday" Dumbledore said,"They are really in love"  
  
"Yeah, it's a shame Draco doesn't like them" MaKayla whispered,"Still, I don't care anymore. I never want anything to do with him again. There was no love between us since Heather was born and she was the only reason I stayed with him"  
  
"That couldn't have done your feelings any good" Dumbledore said seriously.  
  
"No, It didn't. Thats why i've decided on divorce"  
  
Dumbledore entwined his hands together and placed them on his lap.  
  
"Well if your sure thats what you want"  
  
"It is. He's having an affair with Parkinson. I found out the other day, didn't say anything though" MaKayla stammered.  
  
"There was always something between them at Hogwarts, Proffesor Snape always said that. Talking about Severus, he said you've tried calling him alot recently. He doesn't want to talk though"  
  
"I just wanted to know why he did it" She said quietly.  
  
"Did what?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Didn't Draco tell you? Snape killed Narcissa" Dumbledore's face crinkled and he pulled his hands apart.  
  
"I think you've made a mistake. Lucius Malfoy killed his wife as a mission from Voldermort. She was a threat to him growing in importance to Voldermort, so he killed with the Avada curse" He said, very matter-of- factly.  
  
"Uncle I think you've made a mistake, Draco told me-" Makayla arued before realising what she said,"I can't believe I believed him. I comforted Lucius, told him how much I care, I can't believe it was him all along.  
  
"That's what you get when you associate with followers of the dark lord" Dumble whispered,"Either a lye or a threat. MaKayla i'm going to beg you now. Please do be careful, he's dangerous"  
  
"I know Uncle, thats why I never want Heather near him again. I'm going through muggle terms, full custody of Her"  
  
"Is it really neccesary messing with muggle ways?" Dumbledore asked her.  
  
"My mothers a muggle, she suggested it, said she'd help me"  
  
"But Draco is strong, he has-"  
  
"No uncle Albus" MaKayla said, raising her voice,"Draco is strong in the wizarding world. He wouldn't know how to turn a kettle on without a wand or house-elf"  
  
Dumbledore supressed a small laugh and reached into his pocket.  
  
"Would you like a sweet?" He asked, getting out a packet of lurid green sweets"  
  
"Now Uncle, you know I don't eat sweets before bed, which is where I am going now. Do you mind?" MaKayla asked.  
  
"No, you go on up. Goodnight"  
  
"Goodnight Uncle" MaKayla made her way up the spiral staircase once again and quietly opened the door to her room. She peered into Heathers cot to make sure she was ok before getinng on her pajamas and snuggling into the bed. She felt alot safer without Draco by her side and her uncle, the greatest wizard ever, downstairs. After 10 minutes of staring at the bed drapping she dropped into a dream.  
  
"What's happened? Why does everyone look so sad?" She said, walking into the kitchen. "Out please MaKayla. I don't want you to see this" Hermione said, directing her out of the door and into the hall. "What is it? Uncle Albus whats going on?" "MaKayla stopped fighting. Sit down, Sit down! I need to tell you something" Hermione shouted, as MaKayla tried fighting her way into the kitchen. "MaKayla it's about Albus, Last night -"  
  
MaKayla woke up with a start and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She looked at the time and it was 6:30. Slowly and quietly, she got out of bed and walked over to the large green case full of her clothes. "Mummy?" "Heather, your awake. This is early isn't it misses" MaKayla said, smiling at Heather who was siting up in her cot. She walked over to her and picked her up. "Do you want a bottle of milk?" She asked sweetly. Heather nodded and sucked her thumb. Her blonde hair was in a tangled mess and her pajama buttons had all come undone. 


	2. Getting read to go and see Harry

"Lets get you dressed darling" MaKayla said, pulling out a ink green velvet dress from the suitcase. She gently put the dress on Heather and got the hairbrush.  
  
"Right now, lets try and brush this" MaKayla said to her daughter,"You look like a monster"  
  
Heather giggled and MaKayla managed ti brush out any knots in her hair without pulling them to hard.  
  
"Dumble?" Heather gurgled.  
  
"What? Did you just say Dumble? Awww Uncle Albus will be so proud" MaKayla said, picking up Heather and throwing her in the air before catching her.  
  
"Who's mummys star?" MaKayla smiled.  
  
"Dumble?"  
  
"Your a funny little thing" She laughed, tickling Heather.  
  
"Right let mummy get dressed then we shall go downstairs"  
  
MaKayla put on a pair of dark blue trousers, a light blue shirt and a Navy Robe.  
  
"Ready?" MaKayla asked Heather sweetly.  
  
She picked up Heather from of the bed and walked out of the door and down the staircase.  
  
"Master lost Winky miss, Master lost Winky"  
  
MaKayla looked around and saw Yolly crawling towards her crying.  
  
"What is it Yolly? Where's winky?"  
  
"Master does not know, but her Winky's clothes gone too" Yolly cried, running out.  
  
Sounds familiar MaKayla thought to herself. I bet thats what Dracos thinking. The thought of Draco trailed in and out of her mind. "Maybe she went on holiday" MaKayla joked.  
  
The house elf walked back in and looked up at her with a mixture of upset and depression.  
  
"It could happen" MaKayla whispered,"Where is your master?"  
  
"In the kitchen miss. Making breakfast" Yolly said.  
  
"Good, Heathers hungry" She said,"Look Yolly don't worry about Winky. I'm sure she's just in the attic or something tidying up"  
  
Yollys face brightened and she ran past MaKayla up the stairs and disappeared into a room.  
  
MaKayla walked into the marble kitchen and tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder.  
  
"Hello Uncle" She smiled,"Making anything nice?"  
  
"Now, now MaKayla. You know i'm not one to make set breakfasts for everyone" he said, handing her an empty plate,"Put it on the counter and say what you want"  
  
"Oh, how clever" She laughed walking over to the counter,"Yolly was crying by the way. She kept saying she'd lost Winky. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Well between me and you, yes I did. Last night it seemed Winky drank her last bottle of butterbeer" He said, the tone in his voice being upset.  
  
"You mean -"  
  
"Yes, Winky past away last night" He interupted,"Although please do no tell Yolly, she will be most upset. I'll tell her when the time is right" He said.  
  
"Ok. Have you got a place I can change Heather without making a -er- a mess?" "Oh yes" Dumbledore said, tapping his wand and a changing mat appeared on the table,"There you go, I think that is quite addiquate"  
  
"Thanks" MaKayla smiled,"You really do make use of your magic. I perfer to try and do as much work non-magically is possible"  
  
"Aww the best way my dear. Oh my Heather, you are smelly" Dumbledore laughed.  
  
"Takes after her dad" MaKayla mumbled to herself.  
  
"Now Now, carm down. I'm going to see Harry Potter today, do you want to come with me?"  
  
"Sure! He hasn't even met Heather yet, and I can guarante (sp?) I won't see Draco there" She laughed.  
  
"Yes well, I'm going in half an hour so is that ok with you?" He asked.  
  
"Yes thats fine" Makayla said,"Toast!"  
  
"What did you call me?" Dumbledore asked funnily.  
  
"I said toast, you know, for my breakfast" She laughed.  
  
"Oh I thought you called me -" Dumbledore smiled,"I'll leave it there" 


End file.
